Porous and non-porous nanostructures, such as silicon-based nanostructures, have many applications in many fields, including applications in electro-optical devices, sensors, solar cells, nanowires, and drug delivery. However, current nanostructures have numerous limitations relating to conductivity, resistance, porosity, and efficient fabrication methods. Therefore, there is currently a need to develop more effective nanostructures and methods of making them.